The Price of Love
by Mangle6
Summary: "But I don't want to! I want your sweet lips against my own! I...I just want more! I'm sick of keeping this a secret and it's only been a week!" Ever since they first started dating they had been too afraid to tell anyone. And could you blame them? Many thing's happened in the arcade and many characters dated other characters. But..only a few characters dated outside their species.
1. Just One Day

Kit kissed Fudge hungrily as Fudge's hair held him up to her eye level. Fudge sat on Kit's bed as she never wanted this moment to end. The week they had just had been non-ending racing. Parties, game visits, and lot's of cheering and whistling. Ever since they first started dating they had been too afraid to tell anyone. And could you blame them? Many thing's happened in the arcade and many characters dated other characters. But...only a few characters dated outside their species. And many of those couples didn't last. Because of the ridicule and tauntings from other characters. Fudge and Kit knew it was silly to keep this a secret but...they loved each other more than life it's self. And they didn't want to have to face anymore pain after their last adventure. Finally the two separated, Fudge smiled but Kit frowned.

" **I want more!** " Kit screamed like a candy-crazed five-year old, Fudge blushed and smiled.

"Now calm yourself Kitules. I know we've haven't been able to get a moment's peace for a week but no reason to get over excited." Fudge said sweetly as her hair put her embarrassed and pouting boyfriend down. Kit muttered something as his face turned red.

"What was that?" Fudge said and Kit sighed,

"But I don't **want** to! I want your sweet lips against my own! I...I just want more! I'm sick of keeping this a secret and it's only been **_a week_**!" Fudge blushed redder and sighed as she picked Kit up and let him lay in her arm's.

"I know but...what else can we do? If we tell anyone they might hate us or me or you or just hate out relationship. And I want my strong honey bunny to not be criticized." Fudge said and Kit sighed knowing she was right as usual,

"Can we at least do something...like dinner? A movie, tunnel of love rides, anything with you that doesn't involve hiding our love!" Kit said with a mixture of enthusiasm and desperation. Fudge saw this as his eye's we're big and pleading,

"Anything, anywhere, anytime! Please...I'm diein' here." Kit said as his ears drooped and tears builded up into his eye's. Fudge bit her lip Kit was the master of beginning, sure she was good be she could never persuade Kit; anyone else yes. She sighed and kissed Kit,

"Fine! But it can't be anywhere where our friend's have hung out and the game we go to **nobody** can know anything about us. Okay?" Fudge said with a tone of caution in her voice,

"Yeah! Of course that's all I want time alone with my sugar mama!" Kit said as his eye's gleamed. "Plus it means I get to know what makes you tick." Kit said giving his best bedroom eye's. Fudge blushed a deep crimson

"Kit!" Fudge said,

"Awww, come on I'm joking!" Kit said and Fudge stopped for a moment,

"I know." Fudge said as she smiled and giggled. Kit started laughing,

"So how about the game... _Sonic Boom_ and then we travel to _Mario Collections_?" Kit suggested and Fudge smiled. Both games nobody knew them and both games didn't have zombies. Lethal colds that come through the air, cybugs, or killer robots. (No offense to the animatronics in _FNAF's_ as they we're pretty nice.)

"That sounds great! What should we do?" Fudge said,

"That's the fun! Anything we want! The sky's the limit!" Kit said his enthusiasm in full swing. Fudge's smile widened,

"So we can get a shake with two straws in it? Hold hands? Hug each other? And call each other by our pet names?" Fudge asked she didn't want to admit it but she wanted this as much as Kit did. Keeping this meant they had to avoid everything that could cause them to get all gushy and romantic.

"Yep and lot's more just a day for us and us only! So get as gushy as ya want!" Kit said and Fudge blushed slightly, she and Kit looked out his bedroom window as the sunset. Fudge sighed and put Kit onto his bed, Kit's ears drooped,

"Can't you sleep here? I slept with you once!" Kit said desperation filling his voice again; he didn't want Fudge to leave. Fudge sighed as her sad eyes met Kit's hungry and desperate one's,

"I wish I could but you only slept with me for an hour before we both agreed you should've gone to your house. And...with as much as we miss each other I think I'd be a bad move to sleep together. Kit's face reddened as Fudge's did he knew she was right,

"Okay...I love you my sugar mama." Kit said sadly. Fudge kissed Kit on his nose,

"I love ya too Kitules, stay sweet." Fudge said as she walked down the caramel staircase. And crawled through the hole to get out of Kit's abode. Kit groaned, he missed Fudge so much. Fudge sighed as jumped into her kart and put her headphones on, and started playing some ballet music. And put her foot on the gas pedal, she missed Kit every time he left her touch. But soon they'd have some peace and that's what they needed. Fudge continued to drive as she smiled slightly and thought,

 _'I can't wait to have time alone with Kit...and nothing will go wrong.'_ Meanwhile Kit was trying to figure out if Sonic's came had a tunnel of love he had been eager to do that first. After all nobody would be able to recognize them in the dark; plus in the dark Fudge's eye's glowed. And all he wanted to do was stare into her beautiful eye's. Kit sighed dreamly as he walked into his restroom excited about the day to come.

 _'And nothing will ruin that wonderful day!''_ Kit thought that horrible phrase.


	2. Deal!

It was the next day as Fudge was going through her clothes for her and Kit's day together. She stopped at a skirt that was powdered sugar white. It had rainbow sprinkles covering it and the bottom of it looked at if it was dipped in chocolate. Fudge smiled as she put the skirt aside and tried to find a shirt that matched. Meanwhile Kit was shining his amulet, since he didn't need or want to wear clothes. He decided to make sure his amulet looked nice. Kit then put the amulet back on and ran down his caramel stairs. He then pulled out a key and ran towards his marshmallow couch. He pushed the couch off and a trapdoor made of jawbreakers was underneath. It had a padlock on it as Kit undid the lock, he pushed the trapdoor up and jumped down. Kit landed on a soft gumdrop chair, as he scanned the secret part of the house he was in. The place had flowers of all kinds, shapes, colors, and varieties growing everywhere. From the ground to the sides the flowers never stopped. Ever since Kit was unlocked and he found this room he had realized that he loved flowers. He loved on how a single flower could represent an emotion or trait. He loved that he could make Fudge happy with them. But most importantly he loved that he was amazing at growing them. Kit knew it wasn't a manly thing, to grow flowers, make hybrids of them. And make bouquets and perfumes out of them...but it was in his code. He smiled as he picked up a few dandelions, lotus, some red tulips, and some bluebells. Kit sighed as he sniffed the bundle of flowers, he smiled and jumped on the gumdrop chair like a trampoline. Landing on his carpeted floors above, he then shut the trapdoor. Locked it, hide the key and pushed the sofa back in place. Kit then grabbed one of his blankets that he never used and put it around the flowers, tying it with a golden ribbon. He smiled at his handiwork as he left his house. Gripping onto the bouquet making sure no flowers we're bent or bruised. Fudge meanwhile was putting on some earnings that looked like tiny fudge pops. She put on white lipstick and switched her heels for sandals. Since her and Kit would be walked more than usual today. Fudge took her fudge cap off, not wanting it to get lost, torn or destroyed. She smiled and picked up a purse that looked like a powdered donut. Fudge strapped the purse around her and walked down the stairs. And just as her feet hit the first floor the front door opened. And Kit came hopping in, and he was stunned when he saw Fudge. She had a white shirt on with fudgy brown frills around the collar and the bottom of it. The skirt covered the top half of her legs and she wasn't wearing any leggings. Her hair just barely touched the ground as it swayed from side-to-side. Kit felt his face heat up he'd never seen Fudge in anything other than her usual dress, hat and heels. Fudge giggled,

"I'm glad ya like it." Fudge said sweetly. Kit blushed redder he shyly held the bouquet up and offered it to his beloved. Fudge smiled and took the bouquet graciously,

"Kit where do you keep getting these flowers?" Fudge asked and Kit smiled smugly.

"That's for me to know and you to receive." Kit said and Fudge giggled,

"Now come on! It's time for a day out!" Kit said as he grabbed Fudge's hand and started dragging her and him to the entrance of Sugar Rush.

Kit and Fudge we're now in the game Sonic Boom as they looked around the place trying to figure out what to do next. They both then heard carnival music and ran towards the tune. Meanwhile Sonic was at the carnival himself. Since it was his day off and all his other friend's we're doing their own thing's he decided to go to the carnival. He was having strawberry ice cream cone as he saw the most unbelievable sight. He saw Fudge and Kit holding hands, and scurrying towards the Tunnel of Love ride. He had heard of Fudge and Kit from Felix. And he had not mentioned anything about them being in a potential relationship. Sonic threw the rest of his ice cream away. Having completely lost his appetite thanks to his curiosity. And he super sped to the attraction. Kit jumped into the boat and looked down the candle lit tunnel. As Fudge nervously and carefully got inside the boat as well. The booth attendant then gave the boat a push and the two lovers we're on their way. By then Sonic had just made it to stop the boat, much to the shock of Fudge, Kit, and the booth attendant.

"Sorry they're with me." Sonic said and the booth attendant nodded. Kit and Fudge shared confused glances they have never met Sonic before. He then helped Fudge out, much to Kit's envy and Kit jumped out and landed next to his sugar mama. Sonic then picked both Kit and Fudge up. Not having any trouble as the two coming together only weighed forty-five pounds. Sonic then super sped off and didn't stop until he reached his house. Once he got their he put Fudge and Kit on his couch and placed two glasses of apple juice in front of them.

"When did you two become a thing?" Sonic asked as soon as he sat down, both Kit and Fudge blushed a deep red.

"I thought you said you only knew Felix, the nicelanders, and Ralph!" Fudge said in an accusing tone, Kit held his hands up in defense.

"I do only know them! I don't know how he figured out!" Kit said,

"Easy I saw you two heading towards the Tunnel of Love." Sonic said calmly.

"Also Felix told me about you two." Kit smacked his forehead while Fudge shrank in shame and covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sonic said and Kit groaned,

"Because this was **supposed** to be a day with us together. Plus not many characters that have different-species relationships survive! Because some one finds out! The person goes and tell everyone. Then everyone starts making theory's and rumors. And some decide to be complete dicks and make the couple miserable! So to avoid that we decided not to tell the entire arcade that we're dating. But! We failed and our love will crash and burn!" Kit finished his rant, as Fudge's eye's widened at the language he just used.

"Kit! Language! Remember we're in an _E rated_ game!" Fudge said sternly, Kit gave a frustrated sighed as his face turned a deep scarlet red. Sonic thought for a moment,

"Well you two are right about that, I remember Silver and Blaze dated. It only lasted for a month, okay how about this...I won't tell anyone about you two and your relationship. And you guy's can come here when you want to be alone; I have a guest bedroom you guy's can use. Not many people from different games come here. So you'll be able to come here anytime without fear of anyone that knows you to see you." Sonic said wanting to help the couple in any way he could, he smiled as he saw Kit and Fudge had big smiles on their faces. Kit jumped onto the arm of the chair Sonic was sitting in and shook Sonic's hand and said.

"Hedgehog you got yourself a deal! Right sugar mama?" Fudge shook her head excitedly,

"Alright you two can head back to the carnival." Sonic said.

"Actually...could we borrow your guest room? Don't worry just some kissing." Kit said as his blush reddened slightly, Sonic chuckled and smiled. Their relationship reminded him on how him and Amy we're when they had first started dating.

"Alright, here's the key." Sonic said as he handed the love-sick bunny a gold key, Kit then jumped up into the air and clicked his heels. He then jumped off the arm of the chair and grabbed Fudge's hand and dragged her to Sonic's guest room.

"Tha-Thank you!" She said before her and Kit disappeared down the hallway. Sonic smiled this couple was different from other's he'd seen and that was in a good way.


	3. Secret (Partially) Blown

It was night-time in all of game land as Fudge walked home with a goofy smile on her face. As she held a blissful Kit who had faint kisses on his face, arms, and stomach from Fudge's lipstick. Meanwhile the frills on her collar was popped up covering the lower part of her neck. Witch if you looked very closely you could see hickies on behind it some just starting to turn pink. While Fudge was in a blissful state that didn't mean she didn't know to keep a quick pace. After all the trained eye would be able to see what some couldn't. The two love bird's had just made it into Sugar Rush and now we're furtively making their way to Fudge's home.

"I thought you said _"just kissing"_?" Fudge said in a hushed voice, Kit blushed.

"I did but...then I tried it and your squealing was adorable so I did it some more." Kit said, and Fudge blushed as well. Fudge smiled slightly and shook her head her honey bunny was always a bit more affectionate when in came to her.

"I only squealed cause I was shocked...and I somewhat liked it. But...still your lucky it only escalated to their we have to restrain ourselves and not go too far. Okay?" Fudge said in a stern voice, she saw Kit's face go redder. He sighed,

"I know! But I can't help it! Today was awesome and I think I can restrain myself for a bit. But tomorrow the arcade will be open again and It's gonna be another long, agonising week!" Kit whined, he wanted more than anything to be with Fudge. She frowned slightly she wanted the same thing her Kitules wanted. But with the consequences that would follow if word we're to get out...they couldn't risk it. Fudge and Kit finally made it to their destination. And she opened the door and walked inside with Kit looking up at her as if I'd be the last time he'd see her. And as the door shut...the two we're unaware that a pumpkin themed racer had been listening. Gloyd Orangeboar had a shocked look on his face as he sat in a branch on one of the peppermint tree's.

"No way." Gloyd whispered as he jumped off the branch and made his way to Rancis's place,

 _'B-But it can't be...I mean Kit's an NPC and Fudge is a racer! Plus Kit's enthusiastic, ambitious, and well he's him! Meanwhile Fudge is timid, a loner, a coward and lot's more things! How could they get together!?'_ He thought as he got to Rancis's house and knocked on the door. Gloyd waited a moment as he tapped his foot impatiently. Finally the door opened with an exhausted looking Rancis at it. His hair wasn't in its usual curl as he wore cotton candy blue pajama's. Gloyd snorted while Rancis gave an annoyed glare,

"What is it Gloyd, do you know what time it is?" Rancis snapped at Gloyd.

"I have to tell you something! You won't believe it!" Gloyd said and Rancis gave an exasperated sigh,

"Fine, what is it?" He said and Gloyd smiled.

"Kit and Fudge are dating!" Gloyd said and Rancis eye's widened in shock,

"What!? But-" He said before Gloyd intercepted.

"I know I wouldn't believe me either! But they came back to Sugar Rush about thirty minutes ago. And they said thing's like. _"I thought you said just kissing."_ and _"Your squealing was adorable so I did it some more."_ and I **swear** I think I saw hickies on Fudge's neck!" Gloyd said as Rancis listened and his cheeks turned red,

"I never thought that Kit...and... Fudge...would..." Rancis said his voice barely a whisper as he got an idea and he ran inside. Gloyd followed and ran into Rancis's room to see him picking up his phone and dialling a number.

"Who are ya callin'?" Gloyd whispered as he listened to the phone ring,

"I'm calling Vanellope. She's got to know about this." Rancis said just before Vanellope picked up.

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

It was the last race of the day before the arcade closed, with Kit and Fudge nowhere to be found. As to have another a bit of a break Fudge had agreed to skip the random roster race. Thus making it so she didn't have to get picked. Which meant she and Kit could skip every race or so without being noticed. Sometimes it help to be short, finally Rancis passed the finish line giving him first place. Vanellope came in second and Candlehead in third and just as they sped by Mr. Litwick called the arcade to a close. And shortly after Bowser gave the all clear, the fans then walked off to do their own thing's. While the racers drove off in the direction of Kit's house.

"I won't believe it until they tell me or I see it for myself." Taffyta said,

"I believe it! I mean Fudge saved Kit's life!" Candlehead added.

"Well I hope it's just a misunderstanding cause I find it disgusting!" Swizzle said, Creumbelina raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" Citusella said,

"Because she's a racer like us! And not only is Kit an NPC, not that I have anything against them, but he's also a bunny! Tell me with a straight face that it isn't a little bizarre." Swizzle said as Minty seemed to share his sentiments.

"I don't know if they are it's their business. The only reason I'm coming along is to see their reaction." Torvold said just as her and her fellow racers got to Kit's house. They stopped their karts and jumped out. It took a while for all of them to squeeze through the hole the racers had got inside. And now we're looking around Kit's living room for any sign of him or Fudge. The racers heard muffled moans and giggles. As the racers quietly made their way up the caramel staircase. And as they all got to the top of the stairs all of their faces turned red. What they saw was Fudge had her eye's closed while holding Kit as he licked and bit the front of her neck. He gave muffled giggles while Fudge moaned her face flushed red. Her eye's flutter open and her face paled while her cheeks turned a crimson red. Her hair went flat and Kit sensed this, he pulled back and followed Fudge's gaze. He turned around and his body turned red as his pupils shrank and he broke into a cold sweat.

They had been caught red-handed.


	4. One Heck of a Nightmare

The silence was deafening as their was shame. Shock, disgust and lust lingering in the atmosphere. Kit's mind was a complete blank of any way of getting out of this. All he could think about was what his friends had just seen. Meanwhile Fudge's mind was in complete panic as it was trying to process why the other racers were here? How could her and Kit get out of this? And how much facial surgery costed so her and Kit could run away to a different game. The racers mind's we're at a halt as they couldn't believe what they just saw. Finally the silence was broken as Kit's cheeks turned a sickly green and he ran into the restroom and shut the door. Fudge bit her lip her brain was telling her to run but her feet couldn't respond.

"I-I-I..." Fudge stammered but fell short; what could she say right now to justify what they had just seen? She felt her eye's fill with tears as the Sugar Rush racers finally came to their senses.

"When did...but how...and-" Snowanna tried to get out before Vanellope interjected,

"How did and when did you guy's become a thing?" Fudge blushed redder bit sighed as her hair began to curl up.

"Just go down stairs and I'll get Kit." Fudge said, her voice as soft as it could possibly go, the racers obeyed not knowing what else to do. The racers sat on the marshmallow sofa and waited silently and patiently. A few minutes later they almost jumped as footsteps we're heard coming down the stairs. Fudge's feet hit the floor as she sat on a gumdrop chair. Kit came down and jumped onto Fudge's lap refusing to leave her for even a minute. Fudge sighed as Kit rubbed to bridge of his little bunny nose and spoke.

"Okay...so we started dating one week, one day, ten minutes, and fifty-five seconds ago. How we started dating...well..." Kit felt his face burn hotter as he took in another breathe,

"...I gave Fudge a bouquet I had made...and she accepted...after talking for a bit...I-I..." Kit stammered as he tried to get the sentence out. Fudge hugged him and said,

"He...kissed me." Fudge finished for him knowing Kit was already stretching himself a bit too far.

"And...well ya know the rest." Kit muttered as he berried his face into Fudge's hair. The racers sat flabbergasted as they're mind's try to retain the news they just heard. Swizzle snapped out it,

"Okay no offense but, yuck! If you two want to date each other fine but try not to get romantic around me. Or else I might lose my lunch." Swizzle said just before Sticky elbowed him.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it I find it cute." Sticky said as Torvald shrugged still feeling no kind of bias towards this,

"Me and Rancis told you guy's. But no it had to take you guy's see Kit suck on Fudge's neck like a popsicle stick to realise we we're right!" Gloyd said before Rancis elbowed him. Kit's face had turned a deeper shade of red wondering if he really looked like that.

"Anyway...you guys have to promise not to tell anyone. Not Ralph, not Felix or Tammy. No one." Kit said trying to sound stern,

"Sure...so do ya guy's want to come to Tapper's with us...or do you need some time alone?" Vanellope said sheepishly and Kit's face reddened even more. As Fudge gave him a worried look Kit smiled nervously,

"Actually I think we're just gonna head home." Fudge said and the racers nodded and stopped just before the entrance of Kit's home.

"Oh and one more thing, Kit can you make the hole bigger? Just a little bit so it won't be a workout just to get through." Gloyd said and Kit nodded as walked towards the hole. And amazingly broke it evenly enough for the average racer to get through. The races thanked Kit and crawled through the hole. Kit groaned as he felt like dying on the spot, Fudge hugged him tightly.

"Shhh...it's okay." Fudge said as he patted his back,

"I've never felt so humiliated." Kit said his voice slightly muffled. Fudge got up with Kit in her arms and walked up the stairs.

"It's okay we just have to be more careful." Fudge said in a soothing voice,

"Easy for you to say you weren't the one caught giving me a hickey." Kit said and Fudge smiled slightly,

"Well you weren't the one who was caught being given a hickey." Fudge said and Kit looked up at her, Fudge finally got to Kit's bed and placed him in it. And pulled the covers over him, Kit relaxed as his sugar mama kissed him and left down the stairs. Kit felt his eye's close and fatigue wash over him.

Fudge smiled as she put her hand on her neck, brushing over the now-forming hickey. She knew the Sugar Rush racers would keep their promise.

Meanwhile Kit tossed and turned in his bed as his heart raced.

 _Kit woke up in Diet Cola Mountain as the intense heat made it hard for him to move. As he saw himself surrounded by his fellow chocolate bunnies. With jawbreaker chains and shackles on his arm's, legs, tail, neck and ears._

 _"Nice to see your up **runt**." One of them said as Kit felt extremely hurt by the word. He hated being called that,_

 _"We decided you might as well get a last look of your girl before ya go." Another one said._

 _"Yeah, like I said before your relationship is disgusting and wrong." Said a familiar voice as Swizzle and the other racers stepped out,_

 _"Yeah we decided to wait until you and Fudge we're asleep to bring ya here. You see...you've corrupted Fudge with your silly love and your pet name's. So we decided to kill the root that caused it." Taffyta said._

 _"And...as the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush I hereby decree that anyone who has ever been a runt. Freak, an enthusiastic moron, and who's destroyed a character with the power of their sick love. Shall be...executed." Vanellope said as she twirled around her lollipop wand. Kit's breathing quickened as her tried to break the chains. But for some reason he couldn't muster strength. One of the chocolate bunnies lifted him and took his amulet off._

 _"Hey give it back!" Kit whined,_

 _"Why should we? You won't be needing it anyway." Gloyd said and Kit's eye's shrunk as he saw Fudge a few feet away. Her and hair dress we're torn. As she shook uncontrollably murmuring something under her breath._

 _"It took a while for us to convince her she didn't need you...but it worked!" Candlehead said snapping Kit from his horror,_

 _"Let me go! You can't do this!" Kit screamed as he fought against the chains again._

 _"We can do whatever we want! Your just a runt, a shortie, a shrimp! Plus you're so white your practically bleached! You don't deserve the pixellated life you we're brought in to! So fine we'll let ya go...into nice flesh burning lava." Vanellope said viciously, and Kit paled realizing his fate. The chocolate bunny that held him threw him and Kit flew towards the lava. He screamed closing his eye's as the heat got closer._

Kit screamed as he woke up with a start his body was shaking as his covers we're drenched in sweat. He tried to regulate his breathing as he was practically hyperventilating. Kit jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs and into his kitchen. The kitchen had a peppermint floor just like the rest of the house as a waffle carpet covered the floor. Two rock candy counters layed side-by-side as a solid chocolate fridge layed next to it. A stove made of airheads sat on the other side. One of the counters had a microwave made of the somewhat famous krave cereal. Kit ran across the floor and yanked the fridge open. Almost pulling it off its hinges. Kit pulled out five brownies Fudge had made for him and warmed them up in the microwave. He then ran into his living room and jumped onto the couch; it didn't happen often. But when he had nightmares he found that stuffing his face. Until he went to sleep prevented anymore nightmares for the rest of the night. Kit shoved one of the brownies in his face as he tried to get one thought out of his head.

 _'Your just a runt, a shortie, a shrimp!'_ Kit felt tears fill his eye's as he tried to shake the dream out of his head along with the image of his broken sugar mama.


	5. Secret Blown

It was the next day as Fudge quickly crawled through Kit's home entrance. Fudge hadn't seen nor chocolaty hide or coconut tail of Kit the entire day.

 _'Maybe he was still embarrassed about yesterday? Oh I knew I should've made him a co-co blaster!'_ Fudge thought as she ran up the stairs,

 _'Maybe he caught a cold? Or maybe he ran away again...please don't let it be that one! Please be okay, please be okay, please be-'_ Fudge thought before her mind crashed. Kit was in his bed as his body was shaking all over as he had a far away glance. Fudge ran over and hugged Kit,

"Kit! It's okay sugar mama's here! What happened? Was it those bullies from Mortal Kombat again? Did you give yourself a tummy ache?" Fudge said her mouth going faster than she was able to think. The hug and rush if questions had snapped Kit out of his state as his face turned red and he started crying. Fudge put Kit into her arms,

"Kit...my hunny bunny tell me what's wrong." Fudge said sweetly. Kit sniffed and hugged her tightly,

"I-I-I ha-had a n-n-nightmare." Kit squeaked out his voice quivering every word. Fudge looked concerned she had thought Kit had nightmares from time to time. But he never had a breakdown like this over one.

"Go on." Fudge said as she gave a gentle smile, Kit's blush intensified as he avoided eye contact.

"Th-The o-other chocolate bunnies ca-called me name's. A-And Vanellope and the other's to-took my amulet off...th-then the-they lifted me a-and..." Kit said as more tears came to his eye's, he cared about his sugar mama more than anything else. And the dream was unlike anything he'd ever had.

"It's okay Kit I understand. It was a nightmare about me and you right?" Fudge said and Kit nodded,

"Well it was just a dream. Now come on I think we should go to Tapper's, I'm gonna get you one of those cream delights you like so much." Fudge said as she got up and held Kit tightly,

"Wait it's not supposed to go that way! I'm supposed to get you something!" Kit said as his face turned a darker shade of red.

"Well I think you need a treat more than I do." Fudge said and Kit grumble some unintelligible and she giggled. She knew that her lover just needed a little persuasion. She placed Kit on the floor and he followed his blossom as she walked down the stairs. The two we're now in Tapper's and we're sitting in one of the booths. As they waited for their orders of strawberry shortcake and cream delights.

"I'm sorry." Kit muttered feeling groggy and slightly annoyed, Fudge frowned slightly.

"You don't have to apologize, your just a bit cranky because of lack of sleep. And you're a bit on edge from the nightmare, you just need a calm day and some bed rest." Fudge said calmly, and Kit blushed slightly and smiled. The plates we're put down right in front of them as Tapper said,

"Here ya go. One short-cake and one three cream delights." And he left for his next order. There were three of them on the plate as the cream delights we're little cream puff cakes. With white vanilla icing on it; topped off with powdered sugar. Kit popped one into his mouth as Fudge cut a small piece of cake off and put it in her mouth. His eye's lit up as his teeth sank into the sweet,

"See? I told you they'd cheer you up." Fudge said.

"Yeah I guess ya did...wait...is this our first...date?" Kit said as his voice whispered the last word. As the realization daunted onto him, they'd never had an official date. Both of their faces turned red,

"I...I guess it is." Fudge said as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Too bad it's in public." Kit said as huge felt the overwhelming urge to kiss his sweetie but chose to ignore it,

"Yeah but we can just wait till later." Fudge responded as he nodded in agreement.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BOOKED!?** " A gruff male voice screamed, Fudge winced as she covered her ears. Kit and Fudge, along with all the other customers, looked and saw a big character with a black helmet on. He dressed in the familiar blue-garbed ninja-like uniform. He was He was a character from Mortal Kombat: Sub-Zero.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm filled to the brim. There is no more seats left." Tapper said with a bit of a quiver in his voice, Sub-Zero began scanning the dinner. Fudge and Kit decided to keep their gazes down as both felt their bodies starting to shake. They shoved another piece of their cakes into his mouth to stop his teeth from biting his lip. As the gaze of the combat warrior got closer to where they we're sitting. They both felt sweat forming on they're foreheads, Kit may be strong but he wasn't suicidal! If that guy noticed them then he'd cause trouble for sure,

" **YOU!** " Sub-Zero screamed and Fudge winced again as Kit cursed under his breath.

"Get out of that booth I want to sit there!" They two shared glances, they had dealt with characters from Mortal Kombat before and last time they ended up in the hospital.

"Sir! I must insist you leave." Tapper said doing better to hide his shakiness, Fudge gulped and said.

"O-Of course s-"

"No." Kit said interrupting Fudge, she stared at Kit here face going pale as her eye's grew large,

"No? That's a brave comment from a pipsqueak." Sub-Zero said. Everyone in the dinner oohed as Kit's face turned red.

"Now move!" Sub-Zero said as he grabbed Kit by his ears and launched him towards the glasses and beers,

" **KIT!** " Fudge screamed before the sounds of dozens of glasses we're broken. Everyone gasped while Tapper ran over to Kit and checked his pulse, Sub-Zero laughed as Fudge's hair turned to spikes.

"Mr. Zero! I understand you want your seat but you can't just walk into here and start hurting pe-" Fudge said before she yelled in fear as Sub-Zero grabbed her by her hair,

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Sub-Zero said as he stared into the young racer's fearful eye's.

"I...I...I..." Fudge said before she felt her bladder release out of fear, everyone erupted into laughter. While Tapper tried to stop it and Fudge cried, Kit heard the laughter and his heart started to race as his eye's opened. His pupils we're an ominous inky blue as he got up, much to Tapper's surprise, and picked the counter up. He flung it over knocking Sub-Zero grabbed into the wall as the counter held him against him. And before he could stop himself he screamed,

" **LEAVE MY SUGAR MAMA ALONE!** " And everyone gasped as Fudge's eye's widened in shock, horror and awe. Kit walked over and lifted Fudge bridle style; still in a fit of rage.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! SHE'S MY GIRL! SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO HURT HER YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!** " Kit screamed and he left carrying Fudge with no sign of struggle leaving a game full of shocked character's. Tapper included. And as Kit carried Fudge people could help but look on, she would've felt very self-conscious but as she stared into Kit's eye's she felt safe. Behind Kit's rage was compassion as he stared into Fudge's eye's blissfully unaware of his actions and the on lookers as they headed into Sugar Rush.


	6. A Bit of a Breather

Kit was sitting on Fudge's bed as his head was pounding. He tried desperately to remember what had happened. But after he heard laughter that was it he couldn't remember anything else. What he did remember was the part where he got flung like a rag doll into all those glasses. Fudge came back from her restroom wearing a shirt with small red candy hearts on it. And a skirt and a pair of leggings with hearts to match. She held a first aid kit as she opened it up and pulled out some tweezers. Kit's body had shards of glass in it ranging in different sizes along with a few cuts. Fudge carefully picked the pieces out to try to cause her boyfriend the least amount of pain as possible. But Kit still felt pain as the glass slide from his wounds and air stung them.

"S-So...what happened?" Kit said and Fudge's face turned red as a smile came into place,

"The Mortal Kombat character: Sub-Zero picked me up after I tried to defend you. I...failed...and had a bit of an accident. Everyone started laughing and you got up, which still amazes me, and started defending me. You said "That's right she's my girl and if any of you try to hurt her you'll have to go through me!" Then you picked me up and carried me like a groom would do out of Tapper's and into Game Central." Fudge said, her eye's gleaming slightly, Kit's face was burning red.

"I...I..." Kit said as he tried to stammer out an apology but fell short, what would the arcade thing of their relationship? Fudge put a had on Kit's small shoulder,

"Kit. I was afraid this would happen but...you stood up for me and y-you showed everyone how much love and loyalty you have for me. I-I was...afraid that everyone would hate us for our love. B-But...after you saved the little dignity I have...I realized something. Sure I might not like that some characters might not approve. But as long as I'm with you I can stand anything that might come in our way." Fudge said as she fought back tears of joy. Kit blinked as his blush spread even more across his face, tears came to his eye's.

"All I ever want is for you to be happy and as long as you are I'll be just fine." Kit said his voice much softer that usual. He then jumped and hugged onto Fudge's neck ignoring the pain he felt by doing it.

"I love you, now go on I ran ya a bath." Fudge said sweetly as she gently placed Kit down, he smiled.

"You didn't have to I'm not a baby." Kit said secretly grateful as it hurt every time he moved, Fudge giggled.

"You may not but you'll always be my hunny bunny." Fudge said and Kit smiled as he walked into the restroom and shut the door. She hadn't been lying when she had said that; sure she was aware that she could be shy. Self-conscious, shameful, and a bit of a loner. But that was on the surface inside she was caring, protective, loyal. And determined to protect the one's she loved; Kit being at the top.

 _'Oh Kit! Sometimes your just so amazing...maybe this is what we needed...a bit of...exposure.'_ Fudge thought before she was yanked away from them by pounding on her front door. Meanwhile Kit was in the bath as bubbles floated in the water, the soapy water stung his cuts. But he knew it was needed to make sure they didn't get infected. Fudge had placed out a fresh bar of soap and a scrubbing-brush for him. As he lathered the soft bristles until they we're a light green; just like the soap. He placed the soap on the side of the tub and started washing his back as he looked around Fudge's restroom. The walls we're white like powdered sugar and the floor was checked with white and dark brown tiles. A dark brown sink that connected two of the counters we're at the door way. And the tub Kit was in was big enough to hold two Fudge-sized racers. Kit smiled the bathroom was a sterile environment. Showing that Fudge kept the place clean. Kit then pressed a button on the end of the scrubbing-brush and the handle retracted. Kit then washed his arm's and was about to wash his legs until he heard Fudge scream. Kit paled slightly and unplugged the cork that kept the water in. He then jumped out of the tub and wrapped himself in one of the towels as it almost swallowed his body. Kit opened the door to see Wreak-It-Ralph standing over Fudge. Who was shaking violently. Clearly Fudge had been startled by Ralph's huge size,

"Hey Ham-Hands!" Kit said as he walked in between his sugar mama and Ralph showing Fudge a calm look. Fudge took a breath and calmed herself as Ralph had an impressed smile on her face.

"I just heard that you knocked out Sub-Zero! Please tell me that's true." Ralph said and Kit smiled sheepishly for a minute. Suddenly footsteps we're heard coming up the stairs as Tammy came up with Felix by her side.

"I just heard you lifted the counter and flung it across Tapper's." Tammy said,

"And I heard you and Fudge we're dating." Felix said with amazement and slight disbelief in his voice. Fudge and Kit's face went red; news really did travel fast.

"Uhh...yeah I did and we are." Kit said as he walked over and gripped Fudge's hand as her eye's began to show signs of panic. Just before anyone could react Sonic, Amy, Tails. Knuckles the sugar rush racers, and the chocolate bunnies came up the stairs.

"I heard that Sub-Zero jerk threw you into beer glasses and made Fudge wet herself." Sonic said,

"Wait...what!? I heard that Kit had heard Sub-Zero had ripped his tail off!" Snowanna said. Kit whistled dragging everyone's attention to him,

"Hold it! Let me explain the whole story! Sugar mama can you get some bandages and refreshments?" Kit asked and Fudge noded and ran briskly down the stairs, Kit motioned everyone to sit down. As he ran into the restroom and put the towel on the floor to pick up later. Kit then walked out and a few gasps came from the racers and Felix seeing him covered in cuts. Kit jumped onto Fudge's bed and cleared his throat and got ready to explain. No sooner Fudge came back with a plate and double chocolate chip cookies. And placed the plate in front of the guest's that had arrived. She then pulled out some bandages and sat on her bed as Kit got into her lap. Fudge started putting bandages on all of Kit's cuts. As the two took turns explaining what happened. By the time the two we're done explaining every one had impressed and astounded looks on their faces.

"Whoa! Hey Ralph I think you finally have some competition!" Vanellope said,

"Just because the kid lifted a counter doesn't mean he's stronger than me." Ralph said just before Felix spoke,

"Jiminy jaminy, I never thought this would happen."

"I agree with Vanellope he's catching up Ralph." Tammy said and Ralph shook his head.

"Well now that your secret is out; what are you going to do now?" Sonic asked, Kit and Fudge looked at each other. And smiled,

"Enjoy our company." They said at the same time. And everyone but Swizzle and Minty smiled as the two rolled their eye's.

"Alright just call us if you need us!" Vanellope said as her and the racers walked down the stairs and everyone else followed as well. Once the love bird's heard the door shut they smiled at each other. And Fudge brought Kit up to her eye level and Kit kissed her passionately. Happy that for once they could have a break from the drama.

At least for now.


	7. Love Is Blind

**The idea of Mr. Litwick being aware of the characters in his arcade game's being alive came from the story:** _ **Local Man Finds His Arcade 'Turbotastic'**_ **By: Cadavatar**

When Mr. Litwack came to the arcade he could immediately since the tension in the air. For one the game's werent playing their usual demo screens and that was enough to get Litwack worried. He went into his office and checked the camera's. And saw the commotion that had happened between Kit, Meadow, Sub-Zero, and (sorta) Tapper. Litwack's mouth was hung open as he heard Kit say,

" **THAT'S RIGHT SHE'S MY GIRL! AND IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO HURT HER YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!** " And he let out a broad whistle he was going to have to talk to the Surge again and tell him what Sub-Zero had caused this time. He then made sure to leave a message to the Surge (knowing he went to check the weather onhis computer every day.) Then left his office and moved in the center of his games and shouted.

"Everyone starting today the arcade is gonna be closed for two weeks; I have to visit my parents. So think of this as a vacation. I have to go now but have a good break." He then left the arcade and made sure to completely close up. Meanwhile the game's we're all celebrating their much-needed break. And that was no exception for the racers, and fan's in Sugar Rush. They all went their separate ways along with the fans doing the same. All except for Fridge and Kit as they waited for everyone to leave as Kit causally jumped on top of Fudge's kart. She popped out of her kart and Kit kissed her,

"So what do ya wanna do mama?" Kit asked. Fudge blushed,

"I was thinking...we could have a picnic on the top of Cakeway." Fudge said.

"Oooh something new me likie!" Kit said and Fudge giggled, she and Kit jumped into Fudge's kart. She pulled out her noise canceling headphones,

"By the way why do you always need to put those headphones on?" Kit asked and Fudge's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Come on baby tell me what's buggin'." Kit said as he hugged Fudge tightly, she gulped and avoided eye contact with him.

"I...I get scared when the sound of the engine goes off. M-My ears are sensitive so...sometimes I need to put them off...or it's just too much." Fudge said her voice quivering slightly, Kit kissed Fudge again.

"It's fine, now why don't you put those silly things away; I'm here." Kit said sweetly, Fudge blushed redder as she reluctantly put them away. She grabbed the steering wheel feeling anxious.

"I-I've never rode without them on my ears. I can't!" Fudge said, Kit jumped onto his mama's shoulder.

"It's fine I'm here in case you get scared." Kit said tenderly, Fudge started her kart and jumped as the engine began to roar. Kit hugged the back of Fudge's neck and Fudge smiled slightly as she hit the gas. It didn't take long for the two to get to Cakeway. The sun shined his brilliant rays on the track as its sugar-coated interior seemed to glow. Fudge stopped at the bottom of the track and Kit jumped out his pumpkins kart. Fudge's hair was a bit frizzy as her heart was racing but other than that she was fine. She pulled out a large picnic basket with floral designed cloth around the top and the handle.

"Get ready to catch it sugar lumps." Fudge said and Kit raised his arms ready, she dropped the basket and Kit caught it perfectly. Fudge then jumped out of her kart as she put the key's in her pocket. She reached out to grab the basket but Kit said,

"Naw sugar I got this after all I'm the only one to give Ralph a run for his money." Fudge giggled as her and Kit made their way up Cakeway.

"So how do you get those flowers you give me?" Fudge said as she admired the cherries on the came, Kit smirked slightly and looked around.

"Promise not to tell?" Kit said and Fudge nodded,

"I grow them and make hybrids out of some I've wanted to tell ya but I wanted the time to be just right." He said a hint of blush developing on his cheeks. Fudge blushed as well,

"Awww! I think I feel in love with you even more! If that's even possible." Fudge gushed as her and Kit finally made it to the top of the track, he then placed the basket down. Fudge smiled as she opened the basket and pulled out a pink, red, and white quilted blanket. Fudge spread it out just a few feet from the tunnel. And Kit pulled out the food; in the basket there was. A container of macaroni and cheese, ten different varieties of club sandwiches on a plate. Two bottles of rootbear. A container of seafood salad, a plate of different varieties of cookies. And a container of candy yams, he placed the food on the blanket and him and Fudge sat down ready to eat. Fudge reached into the basket and pulled out two plates, two forks, and (just in case) two spoons. She placed the plates in front of her and Kit and gave equal proportions to her and her hunny bunny. All except for the cookies which she was saving until after they ate. The two talked and laughed as they ate and eventually they both ate the food off their plates. They we're just about to eat the cookies until something lit up in Fudge's head.

"Oh dear! I left something in my kart I have to go get it, I'll be right back." Fudge said as Kit nodded and she hurried down the track; not wanting to keep her beloved waiting. Kit got up and stretched his back, he didn't want to admit it. But the basket had been a bit hard to balance with the way he was holding it. After Kit finished stretching he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He was about to turn around but someone grabbed him and pulled him into the tunnel. Before Kit could even blink he was being held down by his neck against the wall. His eye's widened as he saw his captor; it was Sub-Zero. He growled as he tried to scrim out of Sub-Zero's grasp. But every time he moved he found it even harder to breathe as Sub-Zero would tighten his hold.

"Let me go!" Kit ordered as he placed his hands on Sub-Zero's wrist; trying to pry his hand off. But it was almost as if Sub had hands of steels as his arms wouldn't budge.

"Sorry but I don't think I'm gonna do that. You see after your little stunt I needed to do something to make you and Fudge pay. And that's exactly what I'm going to do now." Sub-Zero said as he slowly began to choke Kit; he gasped for air as his face began to turn a shade of blue.

"Don't worry your little sugar mama will be just fine." Sub-Zero said as he released his grasp and Kit hit the ground trying to gulp in air,

"Don't...you...put...a...hand...on her." Kit said his voice raspy and weak as he sucked in air in between the sentence. Sub-Zero chucked,

"I'm not gonna hurt her but...my friend Shang Tsung will." Sub-Zero said as the man in question came out. He had long black hair and featureless white eyes he a wore yellow and green shirt with black tights. Kit had just regained his strength at this point as he glared at Shang Tsung.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Kit said as he ran towards Shang Tsung, grabbed him by his leg and slammed him into the wall. Kit was soon grabbed by Sub-Zero as Shang quickly got back up.

"You werent kidding the pipsqueak does have muscle." Shang Tsung annoyance dripping off his tongue,

"I am not a pipsqueak! I'm just different that's all!" Kit said as Shang walked up to him.

"Yes you are. And you know what the biggest price of love is? You see sometimes the lovers are so blind..." Shang said as his hand glowed and Kit's body began to glow as well. a mist like substance started to be pulled away from Kit. As it glowed a bright orange and made its way into Shang's palm. Kit's eye's and body began to pale as his ears and tail drooped. His skin began to wrinkle and he felt the world starting to grow dark just before Shang dropped him. Kit's eye's we're half-open as he saw Shang turn into an exact replica of him.

"...they often can't see the trouble a mile away that could be prevented." Shang finished as his voice changed into Kit's,

"Don't worry that was just my move: _Soul Capture_. It's not deadly but my move: _Back Breaker_ is." Shang said just as he took Kit's amulet. Put it on himself and left the tunnel and Kit passed out hoping Fudge would realise the truth. Sub-Zero laughed evilly as he grabbed Kit and teleported out of the sugar filled game. Shang Tsung sat on the blanket just as Fudge came back with a small box.

"Sorry it took me forever to find it!" Fudge said as she handed Shang the box,

"Open it!" Fudge finished with eagerness in her voice. Shang smiled and opened the box, he saw what looked to be a pair of blue boxing gloves.

"I don't encourage it and I know your really strong. But those gloves are inlined with unbreakable metal from an axe from the game: _Harvest Moon_. It makes your punches even stronger! Plus...I thought you'd look cute on them." Fudge said mumbling the last part,

"Aww thanks fudgey-bear. Now come on let's have a snack." Shang said and Fudge blinked for a minute " fudgey-bear" was not one of the nicknames Kit called her by. But she shook it off he could be trying something new, it wouldn't be a first. Fudge then sat down and took a cookie as Shang took one and hugged her closer. Fudge wasn't sure why but her heart was telling her that something was very, very wrong.


	8. Something that Snaps

Kit woke up chained by his ears, tail, arms and legs. The place he was in had a blood-red ground as the walls and matched. Dismembered parts of humans we're scattered across the ground. And their we're pits of lava here and there. Volcanoes we're spread across the place as Kit began to feel panic settle in.

"Welcome to the _Netherrealm_." Sub-Zero said stepping out of the shadows, Kit jumped as he tried to fight against the chains.

"Let me go!" Kit said as the chains began to rattle from his movement's,

"Not a chance. You see Kit; only creatures who have evil in their soul can enter the Netherrealm. But unfortunately when Shang sucked out part of your soul we could both tell there was no evil. Should've expected that from a character. That lives in a sugary game of sickeningly sweet happiness. So I had to drag you into here, without me you'd be knocked out on the outskirts of the Netherrealm." Sub-Zero said,

"Gee. Thanks." Kit said sarcastically as the chains began to creek and moan,

"But you should know that this place is where people go through non-ending torture." Sub-Zero finished and smiled as he saw Kit pale and stop moving.

"This room I made specially for you. Right now you're in the Prison of Souls, and numerous deadly weapons and traps will shoot out at you. Don't worry the chains regenerate you when you die." Sub-Zero said as he left the room, Kit pulled at the chains and the gave another creek. Suddenly Kit stopped as lead arrows came from the walls and we're aimed at him. Kit began to shake,

 _ **'NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!**_ _'_ He thought as the bows went back acting as of they we're ready to fire. Finally the arrows fired and Kit closed his eye's. The next thing he felt was indescribable pain as the arrows impaled his lower legs and he screamed.

Meanwhile Fudge felt pain in her heart as fear began to overwhelm her. The only time she felt like this was when her beloved was feeling the same way. But it didn't make any since her and Kit had just had their second date. She was taking a walk on _The Southern Island_ (a beach in one of the _Harvest Moon_ game's.) Her heart was telling her Kit was in danger, she whined and quickly made her way back to Sugar Rush. Shang was in Kit's house as he sat on the marshmallow sofa, he wore a smug grin. Thanks to him stealing part of Kit's soul he knew every little detail about Fudge. Not to mention he could keep his form longer. Suddenly Fudge came through the hole of Kit's home and Shang tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Kit are you okay?" Fudge said, and Shang smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine...why do you ask?" Shang said his eye's narrowing slightly, Fudge gulped slightly; suddenly feeling afraid.

"I-I can sense when you are feeling bad I-I'm not sure how." Fudge said as her voice quivered, Shang frowned as his eye's glowed.

"So you can tell where I am and how I'm feeling?" Shang said his voice lowered as he jumped onto Fudge's shoulder and allowed his leg to grip it firmly. Fudge paled slightly, it sounded as if Kit was analyzing her like a puzzle; he never did that.

"Ye-Yes." Fudge said weakly, why was Kit acting so strangely, did he consider this an invasion of privacy? Shang stared at Fudge as she began to shake slightly.

"Well then maybe we should have a bit of a talk." Shang said trying his best seductive voice, Fudge blushed.

"Don't worry just a kiss. Nothing more; nothing less." Shang said as he forced Fudge to look him in the eye, Fudge found herself feeling anxious as she agreed. He smiled but it made Fudge's heart skip a beat that wasn't one of Kit's smiles. But Shang jumped off and grabbed Fudge by her hand and dragged her along. Her heart was racing,

 _'What's happening to my hunny bunny?'_ Fudge asked herself as she couldn't fight back against Shang's grasp. Her heart ached it told her something was wrong. It told her this wasn't Kit, it told her her Kit was in danger and that he was miserable. But was her heart right?

Meanwhile Kit was still hung in the air his body was had cuts, bruises and large gashes. Some revealing the soft marshmallowlly skin underneath, some of them bleeding. Kit's face was stained with tears; it was true the chains regenerated him when he died but they only fixed the injuries that caused his death; nothing else. He kept his eye's closed as he sobbed quietly he couldn't stand to look at his legs as they we're mangled, torn and had arrows in them. They burned and ached as there was no way the bones in them werent broken, his eye's fluttered opened as he saw Sub-Zero walk in with a smug grin.

"So how's the torture treating you?" He said and Kit felt his face burn, how Sub-Zero must have enjoyed his despair.

"You know Fudge should really listen to that heart of hers. She could've found out by now. But no, Kit must be having a bad day or a cold. I'm sure Shang will enjoy sucking out her soul it's probably the purist soul to exist." Sub-Zero said as he left Kit who was hanging his head in shame. He pulled at the chains,

 _'Why does everyone try to hurt my mama!?'_ He thought as his body started to burn and his bones, along with his chains, moaned.

 _'Why does everyone pick me as a target!?_ ' Kit thought as a few more arrows shot his tail and the chains began move from the walls that held them.

 _ **'I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK! I'M NOT A FREAK AND MY SUGAR IS NOT SOME DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! SHE'S BRAVE AND LOYAL AND SMART AND HER SHY ATTITUDE IS JUST THE ICING ON THE CAKE!** '_ His thoughts continued as the chains we're now just barely hanging onto the walls,

 _'And I'll show everyone what happens when you mess with my sweetie.'_ He thought as one final yank ripped the chains of his tail, ears, and arms off. Kit fell to the ground and looked back, his legs we're lifeless. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up to see Sub-Zero's furious, cold eye's. He forced his arms to push himself up as him and Sub-Zero stared and the room echoed as something snapped.


	9. The True Price of Love

**This chapter has fight sequences from the game Mortal Kombat so be aware this will be a little intense. But I want to clarify that this is still considered T. I read a fanfiction (on this site) called: _Live or Die? Make Your Choice_. _AND_ as you could probably guess the _sugar rush_ characters _die_ horrible horrific death's! So please I do not want to hear: "This is too gorey and savage." Or anything like that! Also the story I mentioned was made by: _The Human Paradox_**

 **OoOoO**

Shang kept a pleasant smile as he walked through game central; his hand gripped Fudge's. As her mind was racing trying to figure out what was happening. Only a few characters noticed the distress on the young racer's face and shook it off as nerves. Fudge looked up to see they we're heading into the game: Animal Crossing. Tree's covered the town as the sun began to set and Shang pulled her deeper and deeper into the forest like town.

* * *

Sub-Zero had been in shock as he had seen Kit literally ripping his legs off. As the remaining bones; that hadn't been broken. Snapped, popped, and cracked. Finally there was the sound of tearing flesh, and blood splattered against the ground. During all of this the only sign Kit showed that he felt pain was him gritting his teeth together.

He breathed heavily in and out as Sub-Zero stared in disbelief. Finally the two snapped to their senses realizing that only one of them would get out of this room.

"I admit that was impressive...but the only way you'll be leaving is being frozen in a block of ice." Sub-Zero said and Kit tisked as he waved one of his ears,

"You underestimate me Numero-Zero. As long as you threaten my baby...I...will...win." He said as he glared at Sub-Zero, determination in his eye's. Dramatic music filled the room as it was accompanied by horrific screams. While mixed it was a cheerful, speedy beat. Kit let out a battle cry and used his arms to charge towards Sub-Zero.

Suddenly the ground froze in front of him and Kit slipped and slammed into Sun-Zero's leg. Sub-Zero then froze Kit and skateboarded with Kit's frozen body. Sub-Zero chuckled, this was much easier than he thought. Suddenly the ice around Kit began to break and it shattered as Kit broke free. Sub-Zero tumbled off Kit and he grabbed Sub-Zero's leg and spun him around.

Until all him and Sub-Zero could see was colorful blobs. Kit finally let go, feeling as if he was ready to throw up or pass out and Sub-Zero went flying. Kit smiled victoriously as he pushed himself up on his arm's again and ran towards the exit. A beam of ice suddenly shot at him and he ducked, balanced on his tail and swiveled around to see Sub-Zero. He was slightly singed looking as if he fell into a pool of lava and his body temperature fit his mood.

And...unfortunately for Kit he was in the worst position possible for Sub-Zero's next blow. Sub-Zero ran and grabbed his Kit, and delivered two elbows to Kit's ribs then he flipped him to the ground. Kit prayed that was it but Sub-Zero froze him again and delivered a massive forward punch to his ribs. The ice fell to pieces after the punch and Kit weakly rolled and held himself up as he coughed up blood.

"Forget it! You'll never beat me." Sub-Zero said, Kit's voice was raspy as he breathed in and out. Kit looked up towards Sub-Zero as his heart ached (and that was not from it possibly being bruised.) He could tell Fudge was terrified and confused, she was so close to finding out. Kit balanced on his tail and swung his arms, causing the chains to hit Sub-Zero and acts as whips. Sub-Zero grabbed the chains and yanked the enraged bunny towards him. Just the opening Kit was looking he held his right arms out as it curled into a fist. The next thing that was heard was a surprised gasp and the sicking crunch of bone. Finally Sub-Zero's head fell to the ground with a soft plop, and his body fell along side him. With Kit hanging onto his shirt to keep from falling off, he looked at his hand that now had his opponents blood on it. He shook it off realizing that wherever Sub-Zero regenerated; he be looking for him. Kit then held his upper body up and ran out of the exit, using his lower stomach as a support.

Ignoring the extreme pain he felt, he kept going he needed to save his sugar mama.

* * *

Shang and Fudge we're now on a cliff with trees blooming with blossoms as flowers of all kinds swayed. The sun was just starting to set as Shang sat on Fudge's lap forcing her to sit down. She found the flowers beautiful and the setting sun added to the romance, this was something Kit would do. But Fudge still wasn't convinced, something strange was going on and she could feel it. Shang grabbed into the collar of her shirt and pulled her forward in an effort to kiss her. But Fudge put a finger to Shang's puckered lips,

"Why do you love me?" She asked very well knowing the answer. Shang caught this and remembered Kit had told this to her in his memories. He forced blush to appear on his face and acted shy.

"I love you because your a glorious angel. Your eye's sparkle like the Hudson river, your dress brings out those adorable legs of yours. Your hair is as silky as Hershey chocolate. But that's only what's on the outside...your brace, loyal and you sure know how to kick butt. You complete me and it's clear we're meant to be." Shang said resisting the urge to gag, Fudge felt her heart melt.

"Aww Kit that's so-" She said before Shang pulled her closer and was meer inches from kissing her,

"Wait!" Fudge said as her heart ached again and she pulled Shang back.

"What happened in the nightmare you had the other night?" Annoyance flashed through his eye's as he forced tears to come to his eye's and lowered his ears.

"Th-The o-other chocolate bunnies ca-called me name's. A-And Vanellope and the other's to-took my amulet off...th-then the-they lifted me." Shang said pulling off his best puppy eye's, but Fudge wasn't buying it she saw the look Shang had given her. One thing she knew this wasn't Kit,

"And..." She demanded. Shang looked shocked. He tried scanning his memories but all Kit's memories had been was that small part. Shang looked back and saw fury in Fudge's eye's.

* * *

A bright light shined as Kit's eye's adjusted to the lights in game central...and he had all eye's on him as he continued to run. Everyone was either staring with concern, fear, or slight curiosity as he ignored them all. The Surge followed after Kit both worried and hating on how he was spreading blood across the floor.

"Kit! Stop!" Surge said with concern in his voice,

"Not in this life!" Kit said just as he ducked under the legs of Sonic who grabbed him.

"Kid, what happened to you!?" Sonic asked,

"Nothing! Just let me go!" Kit said squirming and again ignoring the pain he felt.

"No way! We have to get you to a hospital!" Sonic said and Kit used his ears to slap him and he dropped him, surprised. Kit continued running as ran under Tammy and Felix, Tammy grabbed Kit and he groaned.

"Oh what now!? Who is it this time!?" Kit said as he was soon answered by a concerned look from Tammy.

"Listen solider you need medical help." Tammy ordered,

"Or you could at least let me use your hammer on you." Felix said sensing Kit's urgency. Kit rolled his eye's and used all his strength to pull himself out of Tammy's grasp. But all he managed to do was cause his broken bones to rattle; much to the surprise and concern of Tammy and Felix.

"Oh my lands! Was that your bones!?" Felix said getting his hammer out,

"That's it your coming with us!" Tammy said with urgency in her voice. Kit then did something he never thought he'd do. He bit Tammy and in her pain and shock she dropped him. And ran under Felix who was still trying to process what had just happened.

Kit was about to make his way into Animal Crossing until Vanellope grabbed him by the ears.

"Hold on! Where's the fire?" Vanellope said, Kit groaned as tears began to form in his eye's.

"Fu-Fudge! She's in danger I know it!" Kit said, Ralph finally came through the crowd of characters that had began to form.

"I'm sure she'll be fine but you won't be if you keep pushing yourself." Ralph said but Kit screamed,

"No!" He then pulled as the sound of bones snapping filled the air and the sound of tearing flesh followed Kit had torn his ears straight off. Everyone in central station gasped with looks of horror but Kit ignored it. Finding it easy as he couldn't hear anything. Kit ran into Animal Crossing sensing Tammy, Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope we're following. As Kit ran in the sun was just about to set as the cool air both soothed and aggravated his injuries.

Kit continued running as he could feel the vibrations of his pursuers. But all was focused on was any sight of Fudge and Shang, suddenly he stopped and saw Fudge glaring at Shang. Both of their gazes flickered to Kit and Fudge's eye's widened. While Shang glared at Kit and took the moment to kiss Fudge. Locking his arms around her neck to make sure she couldn't pull back.

It's as if time had slowed to a crawl a bright yet pale pink and yellow mist started to leave from Fudge. Shang smiled as he saw the life drain from Fudge, her skin began to wrinkle. Her hair started to curl and her eye's paled as she tried desperately to pull back but it was a futile effort. Something snapped in Kit's mind, he wasn't sure whether it was all the injuries and mental torture. Seeing his beloved in danger or see some guy other than him kiss Fudge. But he launched towards Shang knocking him down and setting his lover free. Fudge swayed slightly and said,

"Thank...you." As she hit the ground. Ralph, Vanellope, Tammy, and Felix came to Fudge's side as they watched Shang and Kit. Shang got up and was about to attack Kit but he had grabbed a rock and had slammed it against Shang's body. A sickening crush was heard as Shang turned back to his normal form and hit the ground. Kit snatched his amulet off Shang's neck and smiled as he looked at it. He felt woozy as the world spun around him and he passed out.


	10. Epilogue: Heart's Desire

The sound of a heart monitor beeped as her eye's slowly fluttered open and her eye's adjusted to the room. Fudge looked around and saw she was in a hospital room. She looked at the heart monitor. And saw in one of the baskets was a drip she followed the line and saw a needle was in her left arm. She saw that she was wearing a white hospital gown.

Fudge shivered and pulled more of the blanket up to her she remembered vaguely that Kit had saved her. She felt sleep overcome her again as her eye's began to shut again. But that was soon interrupted when the door was slammed open, Fudge jumped and held back a groan. Her eye's lazily opened again as she met the worried gazes of the sugar rush racers, the chocolate bunnies, Ralph, Felix, Tammy, and Sonic.

"Oh lands! We thought you'd never wake up." Felix said, Fudge raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-What do you mean?" She said her voice much weaker than usual,

"You've been asleep for three day's." Sonic said with a bit of hesitance in his voice. Fudge's eye's widened,

"Th-Three day's!? Where's Kit!? Is he okay!?" She said as fear rocked her core. Everyone paled slightly as they looked at each other, considering whether to tell Fudge or not. She felt her heart race faster as she moved to the side of the bed and got ready to jumped off. Ralph caught her,

"Hold on little missy you can't just walk off like that." He said, placing her back into the bed. Fudge pouted,

"But-" She said before Tammy interrupted.

"But nothing you need rest. But I will tell you where Kit is as long as you promise not to run after him." Fudge smiled slightly and nodded,

"Alright after Kit saved you he passed out and had lot's of injuries. Broken ribs, damaged and bruised organs, broken, shattered, and snapped legs. And he was missing his ears. Somehow he survived and surprisingly still he survived the surgery he had to have. Felix had to retrieve his leg and feet bones. And the doctors put his legs back together with some special bonding body glue. They put his ribs back together and bandaged his ears back. They then put a cast on his legs and ribs so they can heal. The glue was to keep them together long enough for them to put the cast on and make everything stable. He s asleep in bed and he's fine now." Tammy said as Fudge's eye's widened with each new strain of news.

Everyone could practically see the gears turning in her head. Finally Fudge took a deep breath and her eye's relaxed,

"Will he ever walk again?" She said as she forced her eye's not to well up with tears.

"The doctors said he'll be able to walk at some point but it's going to be a while until he does." Vanellope said flinching a little as if expecting Fudge to burst into tears. She blinked for a moment and gave a satisfied smile,

"As long as he will walk again I'll be happy. He's not in pain? Right?" She said calmly"He's not and I honestly don't think he gonna feel any pain except from his face, neck, and arm's for a week. The doctors said they had used an entire bottle of numbing cream." Rancis said, and Fudge sighed.

"Good." Fudge said feeling the temporary adrenaline leaving her body. Fudge yawned and she felt her eye lids drop like led as everyone said their good byes and left the room.

* * *

The next few day's Fudge had been sleeping along with Kit. Both of them being physically and emotionally drained. Fudge was now walking to Kit's room in her usual attire as her doctor said she was healthy enough to leave. She looked at the door as it was a pure white and had the room number on it; just like every other door. Fudge gulped and walked inside and when she saw Kit it nearly broke her heart.

Kit's ears we're wrapped up and his chest had a cast on it along with his legs. His legs we're elevated by the end of the bed and stuck out from his blankets. While his eye's we're lazily opened as it looked as if he had just woken up and was trying to address his surroundings. Even if Tammy had told Fudge about Kit's injuries it still felt like a stab to the heart. Fudge quietly walked over to the side of Kit's bed, he rubbed his eye's his vision finally cleared and he looked at Fudge and smiled.

"H-Hey sugar." Kit said his voice weak, she smiled and kissed him on the nose,

"How's my big, strong bunny doing?" Fudge said and Kit blushed.

"Good. Though my legs are like limp jellyfish." Kit said and Fudge giggled,

"Yeah I thought they'd be like that." She said as she wiggled around Kit's left leg,

"The doctor said that your ready to go but theres one problem." Fudge said. Kit raised an eyebrow,

"What?" He said and Fudge pointed to his legs and he blushed a deep red.

"Oh...right." Kit muttered feeling slightly foolish,

"Since you don't have any family. And I doubt you one hundred percent trust one of the chocolate bunnies to watch over you and help you around. Theres no one else. Endless...you'll let me take care of you." Fudge said mumbling the last part as blush developed onto her cheeks. Kit blinked and then his eye's widened,

"Yo-You'd really let me stay with you?" He said somewhat amazed and Fudge nodded.

"Then yes! I'd rather be with you then to be in some boring hospital!" Kit said his voice weak but still filled with enthusiasm, she smiled and kissed her hunny bunny again.

"I'll have to set up a room in my house for you. And the nurses and doctors agreed but they have to do some final tests on you. I would let you sleep with me but I don't want to hurt you in my sleep, plus I want you to be as comfortable as possible. If everything goes well I'll be able to pick you up tomorrow, an hour before the arcade opens." Fudge said as she made her way to the door, Kit frowned slightly.

"Wait!" He croaked just as Fudge was about to open the door, she stopped and turned.

"Y-Ya know I love you...right." He said his voice deflating a bit, Fudge nodded,

"I-I did all of that to save you. I overheard the doctors...saying on how it was a miracle I survived. But...it wasn't a miracle, it was my love for you that kept me going. If anything we're to happen to you I'm not sure what'd I do! Even if I'm the smallest character in the arcade I will always be there to protect you. And...I'll never leave you hanging." Kit said the blush on his face intensifying, Fudge blinked and smiled as tears came to her eye's. She ran over to Kit and kissed him passionately,

"Oh Kit! Y-Your so..." She said before she got an idea and grabbed a red marker. She then pulled his sheets down and wrote something on his chest cast. He looked in awe and curiosity as Fudge put the pen away and left. Kit layed his head back on the pillow and took a collective sigh. He shut his eye's and went to sleep and no sooner did he a nurse walked in. And she smiled as she saw the message on Kit's cast:

 _Through Mortal Kombat to Sugar Rush you've always been by my side. When we're together I feel no reason to hide. Through land, sea, ice, and fire you'll always be my heart's desire._


End file.
